I Promise
by Kim-HyoKyo and oR3n-chan
Summary: ketinggalan buku untuk jam pertama besok pagi? oh, hell! itulah yang kibum rasakan sekarang. dia terpaksa harus kembali ke sekolah malam - malam hanya untuk mengambil buku kimia-nya. dan kehidupan sekolahnya jadi lebih berwarna saat dia bertemu sosok itu... *summary gagal* pair SiBum, and little bit of KyuMin, newbie here


I promise

**Cast :**

**Choi Siwon ( 18th )**

**Kim Kibum ( 16th )**

**Choi (Lee) Sungmin ( 17th )**

**Cho Kyuhyun ( 16th )**

**Shim changmin ( 16th )**

**Pair :**

**sibum a.k.a siwonXkibum**

**little bit of Kyumin a.k.a kyuhyunXsungmin**

**genre :**

**romance maybe**

**rate :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**Ini hanya fanfiction, jika ada kemiripan cerita, karangan, tokoh, alur, dll itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan karena mungkin daya imajinasi kita mirip ****J****. Terima flame tapi tidak melayani bashing chara!**

**BL a.k.a BoyXBoy a.k.a YAOI, OOC, AU, many typo, M-Preg(maybe), gaje pol, always kibum POV.**

**~*~*~happy reading~*~*~**

Hah! Menyebalkan. Aku harus rela berlari – lari ke sekolah karena buku kimia untuk pelajaran pertama besok pagi tertinggal di laci meja. Padahal PR yang diberikan oleh guru killer itu seabrek. Aigoo,kenapa sekolah kalau malam jadi seseram ini? Aku memarkir sepedaku di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Agak ragu aku membuka pintu gerbang itu sedikit agar memberi _space _untuk tubuhku masuk. Suasana remang – remang ini membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Tuhan, tolong jangan ada hal – hal aneh.

DUK, DUK, DUK

Aku membeku di tempat saat mendengar bunyi seperti pantulan benda berbahan karet itu. Perlahan aku menengok arloji yang ada ditangan kiriku, 19.42 adalah angka yang tertera dalam LCD arloji digitalku itu. Aneh, setahuku selama 4 bulan bersekolah di sekolah ini, tak ada ekskul yang berlatih hinggal selarut ini. Paling malam mereka akan berlatih hingga jam 6 sore, itupun kalau akan ada turnamen atau even – even semacam itu.

Oh iya, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Kibum, teman – temanku biasa memanggilku Kibum, atau yang sudah akrab akan memanggilku Bummie. Aku kelas X di sekolah elite berstatus internasional ini, kelasku adalah kelas X – III dan sialnya kelas itu ada di ujung barat lorong kelas IPS yang gelap dan sering digosipkan angker. Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong soal angker, bukankah tadi aku sempat bilang ada semacam suara benda yang memantul – mantul berbunyi ' DUK, DUK, DUK ' ya? Kira – kira itu benar – benar suara pantulan bola atau hanya perasaanku saja yang terlalu horor dengan imajinasi liarku. Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku menuju arah suara itu-lapangan basket-.

Samar – samar kulihat sekelebatan tubuh berbalut seragam sport putih-seragam resmi anak klub basket-tengah mendrible bola dengan begitu bersemangat dan tak seberapa lama kemudian melakukan _**lay up**_ yang sangat cantik membuat bola orange itu dengan mulus meluncur ke dalam ring. Aku sampai tertegun karena pemandangan indah yang baru saja aku lihat. Ommona, siapa orang yang begitu pandai bermain basket sampai membuatku terkagum – kagum itu? Lamunanku terpotong saat ku dengar tegurannya.

"Mian, bisakan kau ambilkan bola itu?" katanya.

Aku terperanjat dan langsung menengok ke bawah kakiku. "eh, e ... ne, tentu saja." gak terburu – buru aku mengambil bola itu dan mengoperkan padanya.

Dengan gesit namja itu menangkap operanku, setelah itu dia melangkah ke arahku. Aigoo, Tuhan. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Namja itu tampan sekali. Tadi aku tak sadar karena tempatnya berlatih diluar jangkauan pandanganku. " jarang – jarang aku melihat ada siswa yang datang ke sekolah lewat dari jam 6 sore " tegurnya membuatku mnunduk. " um... buku PR untuk pelajaran pertamaku besok tertinggal di laci " jawabku lirih. Dia terkekeh, " ah, begitu ternyata. Oh iya, sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau anak baru? Perkenalkan, aku Choi Siwon. Kelas XII IPS IV, kelasku ada tepat di belakang Lab IPS itu " jelasnya seraya menunjuk sebuah bangunan tinggi yang gelap gulita dan terkesan seram itu. Aku menganggu, " Kim Kibum imnida, kelas X- III, salam kenal sunbae " ujarku seraya membungkuk hormat karena ternyata namja tampan di depanku ini adalah seniorku.

Namja tampan itu kembali terkekeh, " aigo, tak perlu seformal itu. Panggil aku hyung sajalah." Ujarnya riang membuatku mengangguk. " ne, hyung " jawabku. Siwon-hyung kembali mendrible bolanya. " oh iya Kibum-ah, sebaiknya kau cepat ambil buku PR mu kalau tidak kau akan kemalaman loh " ujarnya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan bola orange itu."ah ne hyung, senang bertemu denganmu. Annyeong." Ujarku seraya membungkuk hormat padanya. Aku segera berlari menyusuri lorong selatan yang remang – reamang. Setelah berhasil menemukan buku PR ku di laci aku langsung bergegas keluar dan menyusuri lapangan futsal yang bersebelahan dengan lapangan basket. Tempat itu sepi, mungkin Siwon-hyung sudah pulang. Ini kan memang sudah malam sekali. Akhirnya aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu dan segera mengayuh sepedaku ke asrama tempat tinggalku yang lumayan tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

**+++++i promise+++++**

Aku kesiangan! Astaga tuhan, seumur hidup baru kali ini aku telat bangun dan terpaksa buru – buru ke sekolah tanpa sempat sarapan. Bayangkan saja, 5 menit lagi **apel** pagi akan dilaksanakan dan aku masih sibuk mengayuh sepedaku ke sekolah! Kalau telat matilah kau kim Kibum, kau akan jadi sasaran ocehan sepanjang 2 jam penuh gratis! Hah, begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah aku langsung membelokkan sepedaku, memarkirnya lalu berlari ke kelasku sebelum guru BP memergokiku terlambat. Tepat saat kulempar rancelku ke meja, bel tanda **apel **akan segera dilaksanakan menggema membuatku kembali harus berlari – lari ke arah lapangan. Aigo, gara – gara hal itu aku jadi berkeringat. Ini tidak bagus untuk ke-higeinis-an kulit mulusku!-sejak kapan kibum oppa senarsis ini?#plak abaikan-

Dan **apel **yang membosankan itu selesai dalam 30 menit. Kami segera kembali ke kelas masing – masing. Ku keluarkan PR ku lalu beranjak untuk mengambil buku – buku milik teman – teman sekelas. Inilah tugas menyebalkan sebagai sekretaris kelas, pasti akan merangkap menjadi asisten guru juga, tapi biarlah. Toh aku lumayan happy degan hal itu. Setelah terkumpul semua akupun meletakkan di meja guru. Aku beranjak ke pintu kelas, " oh iya changminnie, nanti mintakan izin pada seongsaengnim ne, aku ada piket jaga UKS hari ini." Pintaku pada changmin, teman sebangkuku. Dia mengangguk. "ne, serahkan saja padaku hyung. Nanti aku bilang seongaengnim deh." Jawabnya seraya nyengir innocent. Aku mengangguk lalu keluar menuju ruang UKS yang ada di ujung lorong kelas IPS.

Ah, akhir – akhir ini aku jadi merasa sering melewati lorong ini, padahal semenjak resmi bersekolah disini aku paling menghindari lorong –yang katanya- angker ini, lagipula image namja IPS itu sangat buruk, katanya mereka suka bolos dan membuat onar. Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya sendiri sih. Aku masuk ke ruang UKS itu seraya memakai band putih berlogo tanda palang merah dilenganku, " annyeong park seongsaengnim" sapaku ramah saat mendapati guru UKS ku itu sudah ada dikursinya. "ah, annyeong Kibum-ah. Hari ini kau yang dapat giliran piket rupanya " ujar guru park seraya tersenyum memuatku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

" oh iya, Kibum-ah bisakah kau menolongku untuk mengantarkan surat izin ini ke kelas XII IPS IV yang ada disamping ruangan ini?" park seongsaengnim mengulurkan sepucuk surat.

"ne, seongsaengnim. Saya permisi sebentar" akupun pergi ke kelas XII IPS IV yang memang ada disebelah ruang UKS, tepatnya ada dibelakang lab IPS.

Ku ketuk pintu kelas yang tenang itu, sepertinya ada ulangan, tumben kelas IPS tenang seperti kelas IPA diseberang. " permisi seongsaengnim, saya diminta park seongsaengnim untuk mengantarkan surat izin ini." Ujarku mengulurkan sepucuk surat pada guru yeoja itu lalu beranjak pergi setelah pamitan. Tadi sempat kulihat papan absen tak masuk, memang ada sebuah nama disana, Choi Siwon. Aku agak bingung juga sih sebenarnya, kenapa tanda S-I-A nya tak ada keterangan berapa hari, seolah – olah dia sudah kelamaan tak masuk sampai – sampai sekretarisnya malas menghitung berapa hari dia sakit.

Aku kembali ke ruang UKS. Kulihat park seongsaengnim sedang sibuk dengan selembar surat yang sepertinya sama dengan surat yang aku antarkan ke kelas IPS tadi karena di kop suratnya sama -'RUMAH SAKIT UMUM KOTA SEOUL'- kira – kira begitulah yang tertera di kop surat itu. " memangnya apa yang menyebabkan namja itu sakit seongsaengnim?" tanyaku karena penasaran. Park seongsaengnim menoleh, " maksudmu Choi Siwon? Dia itu korban tabrak lari di depan gerbang sekolah, harusnya dia sekarang sedang sibuk mengejar nilai – nilai raport-nya, tapi nyatanya toh namja itu sekarang malah koma disalah satu ruangan di rumah sakit umum kota ini." Jelas guru park membuatku mengerutkan kening, Choi Siwon? Sepertinya nama itu benar – benar tak asing ditelingaku. " oh iya, dia sangat kerkenal loh Kibum-ah, karena dulu dia seorang _**forward**_saat masih aktif di ekskul basket." Tambah guru park.

DEG!

Tuhan, namja itu! Namja tampan yang aku temui dilapangan basket minggu lalu. Tapi bukankah seminggu ini tak ada kehebohan mengenai siswa yang kecelakaan? Aku jadi bingung. " ah, kapan namja itu kecelakaan seongsaengnim?" tanyaku penasaran. Park seongsaengnim menghela nafas, " sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Oh iya Kibum-ah, sebaiknya setelah ini kau ke kelas saja, bukankah setelah ini kau ada ulangan kewarganegaraan?" ujar Park seongsaengnim membuatku menepuk jidatku dengan umpatan dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau setelah ini aku harus mengikuti ulangan dari Lee seongsaengmin yang galak itu? Aku langsung beranjak. " saya permisi dulu seongsaengnim, annyeong." Ujarku seraya keluar setelah membungkuk hormat.

Langkah kakiku gontai menyusuri koridor kelas IPS itu, bahkan aku nyaris tak sadar telah sampai di ujung lorong yang berarti itu adalah kelasku sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku membuatku terlonjak kaget nyaris memekik. Sungmin –namja yang menepuk pundakku- mengernyit bingung saat melihatku mengerucutkan bibir." Hey, hey. Ada apa denganmu, Kibummie? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat loh" ujarnya membuatku makin mengerucutkan bibir." Kalau ada yang bisa membuatku sakit itu adalah caramu menyapaku yang membuatku nyaris kena serangan jantung, dasar kelinci nakal!" tandasku membuatnya nyengir.

"hehehe, mian Bummie-chagi. Aku kan juga sebal dengan kau yang aku panggil berulang kali tapi tak menyahut." Dia jadi ikutan mengerucutkan bibir membuatku memutar bola mata jengah. Kenapa dia jadi ikut – ikutan mengerucutkan bibir begitu sih, nanti kalau 'setan' PSP kelas sebelah itu melihat bagaimana? Pasti dia akan langsung diserang, pikirku.

"ne, ne. oh iya Minnie-hyung,kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kelas IPA akan dimulai sebentar lagi?" tanyaku bingung.

Sungmin nyengir, "biasa,aku habis main ke kelas Kyunnie tadi." Dia melirik kelas yang ada disampingnya- kelas Kyuhyun, namjachingunya.

"oh… lalu kenapa kau masih disini, hyung?"

Dia kembali mengerucutkan bibir dengan begitu imutnya, "kau mengusirku,Bummie? Huwee… kenapa dongsaengku tersayang mengusirku sih…" ujar Sungmin-hyung mendramatisir membuatku makin jengah. " sudah – sudah, hyung. Aku hanya terlalu banyak fikiran saja,oh iya bukankah hyung sering jaga UKS?" tanyaku membuatnya mengangguk. "waeyo Bummie? Apa ada namja yang mengganggumu? Katakan pada Hyung! Biar hyung hajar mereka sampai patah tulang!" ujarnya membuatku mendecak sebal. " ck! Bukan hyung,aku hanya penasaran karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru saja ketemu namja tampan…-

"kyaa… kibummie, kau sedang jatuh cinta?" dia menjerit dengan begitu girangnya dan memotong kata - kataku membuatku harus menutup telingaku agar tak tuli di usia muda. " ck, berhenti berteriak seperti itu hyung! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" protesku membuatnya nyengir innocent. " mian chagiya,aku hanya terlalu girang karena akhirnya nae dongsaeng ini bisa tertarik dengan sesuatu selain buku dan perpustakaan." Jawabnya membuatku cemberut. "bukan hyung,makanya dengarkan dulu kalau orang bicara! Kau tahu kelas XII IPS IV kan?" dia mengangguk, kulanjutkan ceritaku. "aku ketemu namja itu dilapangan basket seminggu yang tau hyung,aku baru tau namja itu telah tak masuk sekolah selama 6 bulan,apa menurutmu itu tak aneh? Padahal aku ingat sekali aku bertemu dengannya dan sempat berkenalan,namanya… umm… sebentar,umm… Cho… ah, Choi Siwon! Apa kau mengenalnya Minnie hyung?" tanyaku menoleh padanya.

Aku sempat kaget saat mendapati ekspresi sungmin-hyung yang terlihat sulit diartikan, apa aku salah bicara ya? Tiba – tiba hyung pecinta pink-ku itu beranjak, " kau berniat menyindir atau apa sih? Sudahlah. Aku ke kelasku saja," ujarnya seraya beranjak pergi membuatku terbengong – bengong. Aigo! Apa aku benar – benar salah bicara? Tapi biasanya sungmin-hyung tak akan merespon sedingin itu kalau aku cerita, batinku bingung. Akupun beranjak ke kelas dan menyiapkan buku untuk ulangan kewarganegaraan. Biar nanti sepulang sekolah saja aku Tanya ke sungmin-hyung kenapa dia tiba – tiba marah – marah begitu.

**+++++i promise+++++**

Bel pulang sekolah itu menggema membuat koridor yang tadinya sepi mulai ramai karena dibanjiri (?) oleh ratusan namja berseragam yang heboh dengan percakapan masing – masing. Aku beranjak setelah membereskan buku – bukuku. "ah, Changminnie, kau tak ada ekskul hari ini?" tanyaku pada si tiang listrik (?) imut yang kini tampak senyum – senyum gaje didepan layar i-phone-nya, sepertinya chair-mate-ku ini sudah mulai tak waras! Dia menoleh dan nyengir innocent membuat segaris (?) matanya yang berbeda kiri dan kanan. " ani, bummie. Hari ini aku mau battle game sama temenku. Ah, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya dengan cengiran jailnya. Aku menggeleng, "aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan." Jawabku.

Changmin angkat bahu," ok,sampai jumpa besok bummie, annyeong." Ujarnya seraya melesat pergi keluar kelas. Aku menghela nafas lalu beranjak ke arah kelas sungmin-hyung. Kami biasa pulang bersama, jadi semoga saja si magnae evil itu tak membawanya kabur lagi seperti kemarin. Saat sampai di depan kelasnya aku harus kecewa karena kata yesung-hyung, sungmin-hyung sudah pulang dengan tergesa – gesa saat bel berbunyi tadi. Akhirnya dengan kecewa aku pergi ke perpustakaan, pasti sungmin-hyung masih marah padaku.

Kutenggelamkan pikiranku dengan buku – buku tebal yang jarang disentuh siswa lain ini, biarkan saja nanti saat sampai rumah akan aku tanyakan. Ah, kepalaku berdenyut sakit lagi. Pasti karena aku kebanyakan pikiran akhir – akhir ini. Petugas perpustakaan yang sudah sangat mengenalku itu tersenyum saat aku menghampirinya dengan dua buah buku tebal," annyeong, noona. Bisakah aku pinjam buku ini?" tanyaku seraya mengulurkan kedua buku itu. Petugas itu mencatat buku itu di kartu pinjamku. "kau terlihat kurang sehat kibum-ah?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin karena aku paling benci jadi pusat perhatian. "gwaenchana, noona. Aku hanya kurang tidur. Ah, gomawo. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong noona." Jawabku seraya pergi.

Aku sampai rumah saat hari mulai senja. Kulihat sungmin-hyung sedang duduk diteras dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. " annyeong hyung, kenapa hyung terlihat sedih?" tanyaku seraya duduk disisinya. sungmin-hyung menatapku sekilas, "aku sedih bummie, hyung-ku… dia masih belum sadar sampai sekarang." Jelasnya membuatku mengerutkan kening, "Minnie-hyung, kau punya hyung? Kenapa aku tak pernah tau?" tanyaku jadi shock karena ternyata bunny-hyung-ku ini memiliki seorang saudara. Sejak aku tinggal dengannya di flat ini, aku belum pernah tau kalau dia punya saudara. Bahkan kukira dia ini anak tunggal.

Kurengkuh pundak sungmin-hyung yang terlihat rapuh itu. "sudahlah hyung, mari kita berdo'a saja semoga hyung-nya Minnie-nyung cepat sembuh." Bisikku berusaha menenangkannya. sunngmin-hyung mengangguk seraya mengusap air mata yang meleleh dipipi chubby-nya. Aigo, cute sekali hyung-ku ini. Aku tersenyum," kau terlihat jelek saat menangis hyung. Nanti si magnae setan itu mencari penggantimu loh." Godaku membuatnya melotot, merasa ada gelagat yang tak enak aku segera beranjak dan berlari menghindari jeritan sungmin-hyung yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu. "KYAAAA, BUMMINE!" dan lengkingan suara sungmin-hyung itu diikuti langkahnya yang mengejarku ke dalam rumah. Jadilah kami berkejar – kejaran didalam rumah seperti anak TK.

Akhirnya kami berdua tepar(?) didepan ruang TV, hah! Besok – besok aku tak akan menggoda kelinci perkasa (?) ini! Kau tahu, dia nyaris saja benar – benar membantingku dengan jurus matrial art-nya itu. Aigo! Untungnya nyawaku masih selamat. Tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya dengan lelucon yang tadi aku lontarkan sekarang sungmin-hyung sudah mulai ceria lagi. Ah, hyung-ku yang manis.

Tak terasa malam semakin larut, sungmin-hyung beranjak. " sudah malam, ayo kita tidur Bummie. Tidak baik kan kalau besok kita kesiangan." Ujarnya membuatku ikut beranjak dan kami pergi ke kamar masing – masing. Ya, flat yang kami sewa ini memang punya dua kamar tidur karena sungmin-hyung tidak suka barang – barang pink-nya diganggu gugat orang lain. Tak lama setelah kepalaku menyentuh bantalku yang terasa empuk itu, aku langsung terseret ke dunia mimpi yang-sepertinya- sama seperti malam – malam sebelumnya,kabur dan tidak jelas.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidur, hanya saja aku jadi terbangun begitu mendengar jeritan alarm dari jam di meja nakas yang ada disisi tempat tidurku. Dengan malas aku beranjak ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi lalu beranjak ke dapur. Tubuhku capek sekali. Kulihat sungmin-hyung sudah berkutat dengan sarapan kami. " selamat pagi hyung, bagaimana tidurmu?" sapaku membuat sungmin-hyung menoleh. "oh, selamat pagi bummie. Tidurku nyenyak, apa kau kurang tidur bummie? Wajahmu pucat." Ujarnya seraya menuangkan nasi goreng ke dua piring yang telah dia siapkan. Aku menggeleng, "aku hanya sedikit kelelahan karena persiapan olimpiade matematika bersama kyuhyun saja koq Minnie-hyung." Kilahku tak mau membahas soal Choi Siwon dan membuat hyung manisku ini mengamuk tak jelas seperti kemarin.

Aku mengangguk dan kami mulai sarapan dalam diam. sungmin-hyung juga tampak seperti kelelahan akhir – akhir ini. Apa dia juga banyak pikiran ya? Ah pasti itu menyangkut hyung-nya yang katanya sakit itu, batinku seraya memakan sarapanku. Karena ini hari minggu, aku akan ke gereja dan sungmin-hyung pasti akan pergi dengan kyuhyun. Jadi setelah kami sarapan aku membereskan semua peralatan makan kami, mencuci bersih dan mengeringkannya sementara Minnie-hyung sedang menemani kyuhyun yang baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

" hay bummie, wajahmu terlihat mengerikan." Ujar kyuhyun saat aku melintasi ruang santai membuatku menoleh padanya." Panggil aku hyung, dasar magnae setan kurang ajar!" tegurku hanya nyengir,"tunggu sejuta tahun lagi saja bummie, AAWWW! Sakit Minnie-chagi!" sepertinya sungmin-hyung baru saja mencubit pinggang kyuhyun cukup keras. Huh! Rasakan, kualat kau magnae setan! Batinku menyumpah – nyumpahinya. Akupun beranjak ke kamarku, memakai mantel dan keluar sambil membenarkan kacamataku." Hyung, aku ke gereja dulu ya. Annyeong." Ujarku seraya keluar.

Langkah kakiku membawaku ke gereja yang letaknya tak jauh dari flat kami. Aku langsung berdo'a dan memanjatkan harapan – harapanku. Sesaat aku teringat soal Choi Siwon, namja itu tiba – tiba saja muncul di kepalaku, ah wajah tampannya yang dihiasi keringat itu… aigo apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa tiba – tiba aku jadi membayangkan Siwon disaat – saat seperti ini? Blush! Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Ah, apa aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang belum aku kenal? Aigo, ini mengerikan!

Setelah selesai dengan acara gereja pagiku, aku pergi ke toko buku untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuk yang sejak kemarin menderaku. Ah rasanya sedikit lebih baik saat menyentuh buku – buku ini. Akupun kembali tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri.

**+++++i promise+++++**

Ough! Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa buku sketsaku jadi ketinggalan? Seingatku kemarin sudah aku masukkan ke dalan tas. Dengan setengah tak rela, aku mengayuh sepedaku ke sekolah. Ini sudah jam 7 malam lebih, kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa tak menyelesaikan PR gambarku. Begiu sampai disekolah, aku langsung memarkir sepeda dan berlari ke dalam area sekolah. Belum juga aku sempat melintasi lapangan basket itu, aku dibuat membeku karena pemandangan dihadapanku. Tuhan, tolong sadarkan aku sekarang juga! Aku menjerit dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak, dihadapanku kini ada sesosok atletis yang sangat aku kenal meski aku hanya pernah bertemu sekali, ya itu CHOI SIWON! Namja yang baru kemarin aku antar surat dokternya ke kelasnya dan kini dia sedang bermain basket seolah – olah dia tak penah sakit.

Tunggu dulu! Seolah dia tak pernah sakit? Tiba – tiba bulu kudukku meremang, jangan – jangan… pikiran yang 'iya – iya' menghinggapi otakku sampai suara berat itu menyadarkanku. "ketinggalan buku PR lagi, bummie-ah?" sapanya membuatku makin membeku. Tuhan, suaranya begitu nyata. Apa benar dia siwon? Atau jangan – jangan dia… hantu? Oh tidak, tidak. Berfikir realistic bummie! Aku mulai kalut saat namja tampan itu mendekatiku, "wajahmu pucat, kau baik – baik saja kan?" tegurnya lagi. Aku mengangguk kaku, suasana kami canggung sekali. Aku bahkan lebih memilih perang deathglare dengan ketua cheerleaders kegatelan bernama Go Ahra dari kelas XI IPA II itu daripada terjebak dengan namja yang statusnya sedang koma tapi jelas – jelas kini ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"bummie?!" dia memandang khawatir padaku.

Seolah tersadar dari keterpakuanku aku pun mendongak, "n-ne hyung… aku baik – baik saja. Um… buku sketsaku ketinggalan" jawabku canggung.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, " mau aku temani mengambilnya?" tawarnya membuatku menggeleng.

" umm… hyung, bukankah hyung sedang sakit?" tanyaku takut – takut.

Siwon tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku." Sakit? Tentu saja tidak. Aku selalu sehat koq. Memangnya kenapa bummie-ah?" tanyanya membuatku terbelalak. "ta-tapi kemarin aku baca surat dokter atas namamu, hyung." Ujarku **kekeuh.** Siwon mengerutkan kening, " sungguh bummi-ah, aku sehat dan selalu masuk sekolah koq." Jawabnya yakin. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, ah apa aku yang salah? Mungkin saja siwon-hyung sudah sembuh kan? Lebih baik besok aku Tanya ke park seongsangnim saja. "ah, mian hyung. Mungkin aku salah baca, ah aku harus segera ke kelasku dan mengambil buku sketsaku. Annyeong, hyung. Jaga kesehatan selalu ya." Ujarku bergegas menyusuri lorong kelas IPS. Meninggalkan siwon hyung yang sepertinya tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikapku.

Setelah bukuku kudapatkan, aku melintasi lapangan basket itu namun aku sudah tak melihat siwon-hyung lagi disana, mungkin dia sudah pulang. Akupun bergegas pulang untuk menyelesaikan sketsaku. Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, aku melihat sungmin-hyung yang sepertinya juga baru pulang sedang meminum airnya didepan kulkas." Kau baru pulang, Minnie-hyung? Tumben." Sapaku membuatnya menoleh. "ah, ternyata kau bummie, kau darimana? Bukankan tadi pagi kau bilang mau ke gereja?" dia malah balik bertanya padaku membuatku sungmin-hyung, ditanya koq malah balik nanya.

Aku duduk di kursi kosong dekat pantry, " buku sketsaku ketinggalan hyung. Jadi aku balik ke sekolah. Oh iya, tadi aku bertemu dengan namja tampan itu lagi…" oopps, kelepasan! Sial! Aku menoleh ke sungmin-hyung dengan raut khawatir. Hyung manisku itu tampak menahan nafas dan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada gelas yang ia pegang. Aku beranjak dan berniat mendekatinya tapi sungmin-hyung langsung menepis tanganku yang terulur berniat menyentuh pundaknya. Kenapa dia? Apakah dia kenal dengan namja bernama choi siwon itu? Kenapa setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan nama itu selalu membuatnya temperamental?

" mian bummie, aku ngantuk. Jaljayo." Ujarnya seraya beranjak ke kamarnya membuatku tertegun.

"ah, jaljayo hyung. Semoga kau mimpi indah." Akupun beranjak ke kamarku dan segera membuat tugas gambarku. ini terasa lebih panjang daripada hari – hari sebelumnya. Dan jeleknya aku merasa tak punya mood untuk menggambar. Oh, ayolah! Ini sudah jam 9 malam dan aku belum mengerjakannya sama sekali. Kepalaku makin nyut – nyutan jadinya.

**+++++i promise+++++**

Karena penasaran tingkat dewa(?) tentang namja tampan itu, aku nekat menanyakannya pada park seongsaengnim tentang alamat rumah sakit tempat siwon-hyung dirawat. Sepanjang jam pelajaran itu aku tak konsen sama sekali, salahkan saja wajah siwon-hyung yang selalu muncul dalam kepalaku dan hal itu sangat mengganggu. Akhirnya setelah penantian selama 7 jam lamanya, bel pulang itu berdering dengan megahnya diseantero sekolah. Aku bergegas keluar dan mengayuh sepedaku ke rumah sakit umum kota seoul. Rumah sakit elite itu memang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, hingga hanya perlu waktu 20 menit saja agar aku sampai disana.

Begitu sampai dimeja resepsionis aku langsung menanyakan ruang inap siwon-hyung. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, didepan sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan nomor 407 dan berlabel **siwon choi** dibawahnya. Dari kaca bening disisi pintu dapat kulihat sesosok wanita yang sepertinya sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad namun masih tampak cantik dan stylist tengah merawat sesosok tubuh ringkih yang terlelap di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Aku menyipitkan mataku, menahan nafas, antara percaya dan tidak tapi aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali untuk memastikan aku tak salah lihat. Di ranjang itu, sesosok yang beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu memenuhi otakku, sosok atletis choi siwon-yang meski sekarang tampak kuyu dan rapuh-tengah tertidur-lebih tepatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain tidur karena koma-dan air mataku mulai meleleh tanpa sanggup aku tahan. " Si-won hyung…"desisku tanpa sadar.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku membuatku terlonjak kaget nyaris memekik, saat berbalik aku menatap tak yakin pada orang dihadapanku. " Mi-minnie hyung?" ujarku tak yakin. Sungmin hyung juga menatapku dengan tatapan tak jauh berbeda, bingung dan kaget. "Bummie, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya setelah berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Aku menggeleng, "ung… itu…"aku menoleh pada kaca jendela kamar inap siwon hyung. Sesaat tubuhku menegang dan aku kembali menoleh pada sungmin-hyung. "Minnie-hyung? kenapa kau ada disini? Apa hyungmu… eh?" aku jadi bingung sendiri saat mendapati banyak kebetulan disini. Sungmin-hyung angkat bahu seraya menyentuh kaca jendela itu. "dia itu, siwon-hyung… dialah kakak yang aku ceritakan padamu…" ujarnya membuatku ternganga.

Kusentuh pundaknya dengan hati – hati, Tuhan, jadi selama ini aku telah melukai hati sungmin-hyung tanpa aku sadari dengan menceritakan pengalaman – pengalamanku bertemu dengan siwon-hyung. "mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak tau kalau selama ini aku benar – benar telah melukai hatimu." Ujarku tak enak hati, kim kibum babbo! Bahkan marga merekapun sama, kenapa kau tak menyadarinya? Runtukku dalam hati. Sungmin-hyung tersenyum seraya menggenggam tanganku yang ada dipundaknya. "gwaenchana bummie, aku hanya tak ingin percaya saja dengan apa yang kau ceritakan. Karena berapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk datang ke sekolah di jam – jam latihan siwon-hyung, aku tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya. Kau tau, aku hanya iri denganmu,itulah alasanku marah – marah padamu karena kau bercerita kau bertemu dengan siwon-hyung." Jelasnya membuatku langsung mendekapnya dan kami menangis bersama.

Setelah kami tenang, sungmin-hyung menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku masuk ke kamar itu." Kau harus bertemu langsung dengan siwon-hyung!" ujarnya bersemangat. Dengan patuh aku mengikuti langkahnya mendekati ranjang tempat siwon-hyung terbaring. Umma sungmin-hyung tersenyum melihat kedatangan kami. Aku membungkuk untuk memberi salam, "annyeong ahjuma." Sapaku sopan. Umma sungmin-hyung-yang memang sudah mengenalku dengan baik-hanya tersenyum,"annyeong bummie-ah, kamu menemani sungminnie untuk menjenguk siwonnie ya?" tanyanya membuatku mengangguk dengan kikuk. Tentu saja aku kikuk, secara sebelumnya aku tak mengenal sosok siwon-hyung secara langsung-terkecuali pengalaman misteriusku tentang pertemuanku dengannya disekolah itu-.

Umma sungmin-hyung beranjak, "Minnie, umma tinggal sebentar ya. Soalnya tadi appa menelepon katanya ada rekan bisnisnya yang ingin melihat rancangan baju terbaru umma." Ujar umma sungmin-hyung membuat namja imut itu hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Aku tak heran kalau bunny-boy pecinta pink yang biasanya seceria musim panas itu jadi murung karena kakaknya tengah dalam keadaan yang begini kritis. Sepeninggalan umma sungmin-hyung, namja manis itu duduk disisi tempat tidur, menggenggam tangan siwon-hyung dan membawanya ke pipinya. "annyeong, wonnie-hyung. Hari ini aku tak datang bersama kyunnie,jadi hyung tak perlu khawatir akan ada aura – aura setan disini,hehehe…"dia terkekeh sendiri karena kata – katanya. "oh iya hyung, hari ini aku datang bersama kibummie loh, bukankah kalian sudah saling kenal? Ayolah hyung,kau harus bangun dan menyapanya! Dia ini dongsaeng kesayanganku disekolah setelah kyunnie dan changminnie loh." Ujarnya lagi dengan nada merajuk meski dia tahu siwon tak akan bangun dan membalas rajukannya.

Aku merasa bersalah juga, bagaimanapun harusnya ini bukan urusanku, namun dari sudut hatiku, aku tak bisa mengabaikan masalah yang menimpa hyung manis yang telah 5 bulan ini tinggal satu atap denganku. Kurengkuh pundaknya berusaha menyalurkan rasa simpatiku." Gwaenchana hyung, aku yakin siwon-hyung pasti akan bangun jika saatnya telah tiba. Jadi kita berdo'a saja ya, hyung." Bisikku berusaha menenangkannya. Sungmin-hyung mengangguk seraya mengecup punggung tangan siwon-hyung. " ne bummie, ah aku bosan wonnie-hyung selalu mengacuhkanku. Padahal kata bummie, dia bahkan sering memergokimu latihan basket…" dia menggembungkan pipinya – ber-aegyo – tanpa dia sadari. "…ireonna hyung, aku punya banyak hal yang harus aku ceritakan padamu, kau tau kyunnie sekarang jadi sering jail karena tak ada dirimu yang melarangnya loh." Lanjutnya merajuk lagi. Aku hanya bisa menjadi pendengar dari curhatan sungmin-hyung pada siwon-hyung.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Tiba –tiba aku jadi teringat sekolah. Kulirik jam tanganku, jam 5 sore. Apa aku akan ketemu dengan siwon-hyung lagi kalau aku pergi ke sekolah? Ah, apa salahnya dicoba. Mungkin aku masih bisa sedikit menolongnya. Mungkin dia selama ini tak menyadari kalau dirinya telah terombang – ambing dalam dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari kalau jasatnya telah terbaring diranjang itu selama berbulan – bulan.

"…mmie…bummie….kibummie!"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara sungmin-hyung. "ne,hyung?"jawabku gelagapan.

"kau kenapa kibummie? Apa kau sakit? Dari tadi aku panggil kau tak menyahut." Sungmin-hyung menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

Aku tersenyum memamerkan 'killer-smile' andalanku. "aku…ah, aku hanya kepikiran buku tugasku yang …"jawabku gugup. Sungmin-hyung memutar matanya dengan tatapan jengah. "entah mengapa aku merasa kau ini makin ceroboh sekarang kibummie! Hah, sebaiknya kau segera ke sekolah dan mengambil buku itu atau kau akan kena hukuman besok karena tak membuat tugas." Sarannya membuatku kembali nyengir, mian Minnie-hyung. Aku terpaksa berbohong padamu. Aku mengangguk " aku pergi dulu ya hyung, semoga siwon-hyung segera sadar. Annyeong hyung." Ujarku seraya membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Kukayuh sepedaku ke sekolah. Aku benar – benar merutuki jam pulang kerja yang sekarang membuat jalanan benar – benar macet total. Oh ayolah, aku ini sedang buru – buru! Batinku kesal. Saat lampu merah telah berubah jadi hijau, aku langsung mengayuh sepedaku dan membelokkannya ke area sekolah. Kulihat jam tanganku, jam setengah 7. Dengan tergesa – gesa aku berlari kearah lapangan basket. Kulihat sosok itu, choi siwon yang sedang berlatih dengan santainya memainkan bola orange itu. Saat menyadari keberadaanku dia berbalik dan tersenyum memamerka dimple smile-nya yang membuatku nyaris meleleh. Dengan gugup aku membenarkan letak kacamataku, " um… annyeong hyung." Sapaku kikuk.

Siwon-hyung tersenyum, "kau tampak berantakan kibummie-ah, apa kau ketinggalan buku lagi?" tanyanya membuatku menggeleng. Kugigit bibir bawahku berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanku." Umm…hyung, maukah hyung menemaniku menjenguk temanku dirumah sakit?" tanyaku ragu. Siwon-hyung menatapku tak yakin, dia pas ti berfikir aku ini gila karena dengan tiba – tiba minta di temani menjenguk seseorang kepada orang yang baru beberapa kali bertemu. Tapi apa peduliku? Aku sedang dikejar waktu sekarang. "kau yakin kibummie-ah mau menjenguk orang sakit malam – malam begini? Apa tidak sebaiknya besok saja?" tanyanya membuatku langsung menggeleng. Aku bahkan tak yakin besok bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hyung, batinku.

Akhirnya siwon-hyung mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempat rancelnya. Aku melirik kembali arloji ditanganku, jam 8 kurang. Kumohon Tuhan, ijinkan aku menyadarkannya, batinku. Kami segera melaju ke arah rumah sakit dengan sepeda kami masing – masing karena siwon-hyung ternyata selalu membawa sepeda ke sekolah. Kami memarkir sepeda dan aku langsung menarik lengannya ke arah lift, menekan angka 4 dan kamu jadi diam selama menunggu lift itu membawa kami ke lantai tempat tubuh siwon-hyung dirawat.

'TING'

Bunyi itu mengiringi terbukanya pintu lift dan kami-lebih tepatnya aku-keluar dengan lumayan tergesa ke arah kamar siwon-hyung. " sebenarnya ada apa kibummie-ah?" Tanya siwon-hyung bingung. Aku berhenti didepan ruangan itu, "hyung, coba lihat dia! Mungkin hyung mengenalnya." Pintaku dipatuhi siwon-hyung. Sesaat dapat kulihat ekspresi kaget diwajah tampan itu, " hyung…" psnggilku hati – hati. Dia tampak berfikir keras. " bummie-ah, itu…" dia tak melanjutkan kata – katanya karena tiba – tiba dia mengerang dan memegangi kepalanya. "ARGHH! Sakit" rintihnya membuatku ikut panic. "hyung? Gwenchana?" tanyaku berniat menyentuh pundaknya namun urung karena perlahan tubuhnya mulai memudar dan menghilang begitu saja membuatku tertegun. Kenama dia?

Buru – buru aku menoleh ke ruangan siwon-hyung. Tubuhnya Nampak diam, apa mungkin dia… ah tidak boleh! Kalau kau mati, sungmin-hyung akan sangat sedih, hyung! Kumohon jangan mati! Batinku penuh harap. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Bagaimana kalau gara – gara aku siwon-hyung meninggal? Dengan langkah lemas aku meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

**+++++i promise+++++**

"… mie… bummie… kibummie… kim kibum irreona!"

"engh… apa hyung? Kalau kau mau pergi dengan kyuhyun-ah, pergi saja… aku masih ngantuk…" aku menjawab setengah sadar dan berniat kembali tidur.

"ish! Andwae! Kau tak boleh tidur lagi! Ayo bangun dan kita harus ke rumah sakit. Siwon-hyung sudah sadar!" ujarnya menggebu – gebu membuat kantukku menguap seketika. " ne, ne aku bangun. Hanya karena siwon-hyung bangun sa… eh? Siwon-hyung sudah sadar?" tanyaku saat sudah sepenuhnya mengumpulkan nyawaku. Sungmin-hyung mengangguk dengan semangat. " dan kau harus tau bummie, nama yang dia sebut pertama kali oleh siwon-hyung adalah namamu." Jelasnya membuatku terbengong – bengong. Benarkah namja tampan itu telah sadar? Itu artinya ketakutanku tentang dia akan mati tak akan terjadi kan? Oh, syukurlah. Akupun menghela nafas lega seraya beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Kami sampai dirumah sakit dengan naik taksi. Sungmin-hyung dengan begitu bersemangat menarikku ke lantai 4 dan langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar siwon-hyung. Dia langsung mendekap tubuh siwon-hyung yang duduk bersandar disandaran ranjang rumah sakit itu. "hyung, jeongmal bogoshippo! Kenapa kau tidur lama sekali hiks… hiks…"diapun menangis sejadi – jadinya dalam dekapan tubuh hyung-nya itu. Siwon-hyung membelai rambut pirang sungmin-hyung, "mianhae, hyung tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ah, kau tampak kurus Minnie-ah, apa kau tak bahagia bersama magnae setan itu?" tanyanya setengah bercanda membuat sungmin-hyung jadi salah tingkah dan memukul sayang dada bidang namja tampan itu. "ugh, appo Minnie."ujarnya membuat sungmin-hyung kembali memeluknya dengan sayang.

Tiba – tiba siwon hyung manoleh padaku membuatku sedikit telonjak. " ah, sepertinya wajahmu tak asing? Apa kau teman Minnie?" tanyanya membuat sungmin-hyung menoleh padaku. "kau tak ingat padanya hyung? Padahal kata umma kau berkali – kali mengigaukan namanya tadi malam." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis yang membuatku menunduk karena ucapan sungmin-hyung. Siwon hyung mengerutkan keningnya tak yakin," ki-bum-mie?" panggilnya ragu – ragu. Aku mengangguk member salam padanya,"annyeong hyung,kim kibum imnida. Kita sudah pernah kenalan sepertinya,tapi mnurutku ini harus lebih formal." Ujarku berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin. Apa dia masih ingat padaku ya?

Siwon-hyung menarik lenganku dan membawaku dalam dekapannya membuatku hanya mampu membatu karena kaget. " gomawo, jeongmal gomawo. Entah mengapa aku merasa harus mengucapkannya kepadamu. Kau terasa tak asing untukku kibum-ah." Ujarnya memnbuatku tersenyum. "ne, cheonmanayo hyung, mungkin ada malaikat yang menemuimu dengan sosokku." Candaku mulai narsis membuatnya terkekeh. Ah, betapa indahnya suara tawanya itu. Tuhan, aku benar – benar terjerat pada makhluk yang kau citpakan dengan begitu sempurna ini.

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka membuat pelukan kami berakhir. Tampak choi ahjuma masuk dengan seulas senyum menawannya. "ah, siwonnie sudah bangun. Apa kabarmu, chagi?" sapanya seraya memeluk siwon-hyung sekilas lalu mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. " annyeong umma, aku merasa sudah sangat sehat. Umma, bolehkah aku segera masuk sekolah? Aku rindu bermain basket lagi." Pintanya setengah merengek.

"tentu saja nae chagiya,kau boleh kembali ke sekolah setelah dokter kim memeriksa seluruh tubuhmu"

"gomawo umma, aku sayang umma." Siwon-hyung tersenyum manis menampilkan dimple smile-nya yang pasti akan membuat siapapun melting.

"oh iya sementara kau mau kan menemani hyung-mu terapi setiap dua hari sekali?"

Sungmin-hyung mengangguk dengan penuh semangat." Tentu saja umma, Minnie dan bummie akan menemani siwonnie-hyung dengan senang hati. Iya kan bummie?" Minnie-hyung memeluk lenganku membuatku hanya bisa mengangguk seraya menunduk.

Setelah itu choi ahjuma pulang karena ternyata beliau harus menghadiri beberapa pembukaan cabang perusahaan keluarga choi. Sungmin-hyung menyuapi siwon-hyung sambil sesekali bercerita tentang sekolah sementara aku duduk dishofa sambil membaca novel yang kebetulan ada di dalam tasku. "jadi selama ini cerita kibummie yang bertemu dengan hyung itu tidak bohong ya, hyung juga bilang bermimpi tertemu dengan kibmmie dalam mimpi." Celotehnya dengan riang. Aku hanya jadi pendengar dalam percakapan hyung-dongsaeng itu. Siwon-hyung tersenyum," mungkin itu memang bukan mimpi. Iya kan kibum-ah?" ujarnya membuatku tersentak dan spontan mengangguk. Shit! Aku pasti terlihat sangat konyol sekarang.

Sungmin-hyung terkekeh,"ah kalian ini kompak sekali sih!" protesnya setengah bergurau. Aku hanya menunduk seraya membenarkan posisi kacamataku yang melorot sementara siwon-hyung ikut terkekeh bersama sungmin-hyung. Hari ini kami lewati dengan banyak cerita dan canda tawa karena sungmin-hyung yang sepertinya sangat bahagia atas sadarnya hyung tersayangnya itu. "Minnie,hyung ingin ke gereja." Ujar siwon-hyung membuat tawa sungmin-hyung terhenti dan bunny-boy itu langsung cemberut."yack! kenapa hyung tiba – tiba menyinggung soal gereja? Ya sudah, hyung perginya sama kibummie saja. Hyung kan tau aku benci dengan gereja!" ujarnya dengan nada ngambek. Sejak aku mengenalnya memang sungmin-hyung selalu menolak saat aku ajak ke gereja, entah karena apa aku juga tidak tahu. Atheiskan dia? mungkin saja, akurasa hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

**+++++i promise+++++**

2 minggu kemudian,

Siwon-hyung sudah mulai aktif dengan kegiatan sekolahnya dan seperti biasa setiap pulang sekolah aku dan sungmin-hyung akan menemaninya melakukan terapi agar kakinya bisa segera berjalan dengan normal. Kami juga sudah mulai akrab. Siwon-hyung bahkan sekarang sudah memanggilku bummie, sama seperti sungmin-hyung kalau memanggilku.

Oh iya kebetulan hari ini jadwal siwon-hyung terapi, jadi sepulang sekolah aku dan sungmin-hyung datang ke kelasnya untuk menjemput siwon-hyung dan kami akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama. Begitu sampai di kelas siwon-hyung kami disambut dengan senyum malaikatnya yang benar – benar bisa melumerkan seluruh yeoja dan namja yang mengaku bersetatus uke di kelas itu.

"ok, kita bisa pulang sekarang?" tanyanya riang.

Sungmin-hyung menggeleng, " umm… sebenarnya hari ini aku ada janji dengan kyunnie untuk menemaninya ke pameran game, hyung tidak apa – apa kan ke rumah sakitnya sama bummie saja?"

Aku terhenyak sementara kulihat siwon-hyung tampak biasa – biasa saja, tumben sekali sang malaikat ini tidak menceramahi sungmin-hyung tentang kyuhyun-ah yang evil-nya tiada tara itu. #plak –dihajar Spark,abaikan- "ok, kalau begitu aku akan pergi bersama bummie. Kau jangan macam – macam dengan magnae setan itu ya Minnie! Awas saja kalau aku tau dia meng-apa – apa-kan kamu, akan kubuat dia tinggal nama." Ancamnya sadis membuat sungmin-hyung memutar bola matanya jengah. " ne, ne. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya hyung, bye bummie." Dan diapun segera menghilang ke kelas kyuhyun-ah.

Kamipun berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan mobil siwon-hyung yang aku kemudikan, biasanya yang akan mengemudikan mobil ini sungmin-hyung. Tapi karena dia sedang tak ada maka aku yang mengemudikannya mengingat kaki siwon-hyung belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Rumah sakit,

Aku duduk dikursi tunggu sementara siwon-hyung sedang melakukan terapi di ruangan khusus. Sepertinya aku terlalu serius dengan buku yang aku baca sampai – sampai aku tak menyadari kalau ternyata siwon-hyung telah selesai. " bummie, mau menemaniku makan dulu sebelum pulang?" tawarnya membuatku mendongak dan tersenyum dengan killer-smile andalanku. "boleh,memang hyung mau makan dimana?" tanyaku. "di dekat tempatku les bahasa jerman. Jalan saja nanti aku tunjukan arahnya." Ujarnya membuatku menurut. Aku menjalankan mobil siwon-hyung begitu dia telah memasang seat-belt nya dengan benar.

" bummie,um… kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Aku menoleh sekilas dan kembali focus pada jalanan, "belum. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"ah, aniya. Aku hanya ingin tau saja."

Dan kamipun tak saling bicara lagi sampai ke tempat yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh siwon-hyung. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah restoran jepang sederhana tapi terasa hangat dan nyaman, tempatnya membuat kita ingat suasana rumah dan aku senang bisa datang kesini bersama siwon-hyung.

**+++++i promise+++++**

"um… ku dengar dari Minnie kau ini um… mian sebelumnya, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung privasimu… apa benar orientasi seksualmu itu… me-nyim-pang?" siwon-hyung tampak ragu saat mengucapkan kata 'menyimpang' dan itu membuatku terkekeh.

"maksudmu gay, hyung?memang benar sekolah juga tau hal itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Siwon-hyung menghela nafas sejenak, "bummie, maukah kau jadi namjachingu-ku?" pintanya dengan tatapan sungguh – sungguh. Aku mengernyit karena tak terlalu focus dengan ucapannya. "namjachingu?" ulangku membuatnya mengangguk mantap. Ommona! Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai – sampai aku ditembak oleh kapten tim basket sekolah? Rasanya aku seperti dilempar terbang ke langit ketujuh! Tapi, tunggu!minggu depan bukannya siwon-hyung sudah ujian kelulusan? Mana boleh dia membagi waktunya yang berharga itu untukku, kau tak boleh egois kibummie, siwon-hyung harus focus pada ujiannya!

"bummie? Apa kau marah?kumohon jangan marah ya, jebal~"

Aku tersenyum, "aku tak marah hyung. Terima kasih atas perasaan hyung kepadaku, tapi hyung harus giat belajar untuk ujian. Mungkin setelah hyung selesai ujian kita bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan lebih santai," ujarku.

Siwon-hyung langsung mem-pout-kan bibirnya, mirip sekali dengan aegyo sungmin-hyung, hanya saja sedikit tak cocok. "apa itu artinya aku masih punya kesempatan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan berharap. Aku kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk, "semua orang punya kesempatan selama mereka mau, hyung." Jawabku. Siwon-hyung langsung memelukku, " gomawo kibummie. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk ujian kelulusanku dan kau harus berjanji untuk menerimaku begitu aku menjadi juara umum!" pintanya penuh harap membuatku jadi tak tega juga. " ne hyung, jadilah yang terbaik dan buatlah aku bangga!" jawabku membalas pelukkannya.

"EHEM!"

Pelukkan kami langsung terlepas karena deheman yang sangat aku kenal, saat aku berbalik kulihat sungmin-hyung dan kyuhyun-ah menatap kami dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti. " ah sepertinya kita mengganggu hyung-mu ini Minnie-chagi." Ujar kyuhyun-ah membuat siwon-hyung langsung men-deathglare-nya. Aku terkekeh, "apa yang kalian fikirkan? Kalian pikir kami jadian eoh? Huh dasar pasangan pervert!" dengusku. "oh iya siwon-hyung, jangan terlambat istirahat ya, dan pending dulu acara latihan basketmu itu. Aku harus segera pulang untuk mengerjakan beberapa PR ku. Pay pay." Ujarku beranjak pergi. Aku tahu ini terkesan egois, tapi inilah pilihanku, semoga siwon-hyung tetap baik – baik saja setelah ucapanku tadi, dan semoga ujiannya tak akan terganggu karena aku menolaknya seperti itu.

Kupejamkan mataku menikmati hembusan angin yang mempermainkan surai hitamku, seperti inikah yang namanya kehidupan SMA? Aku sudah merasakan banyak hal hanya dalam waktu 4 bulan saja. Teman – teman yang menyenangkan, guru – guru yang ramah, sungmin-hyung yang friendly, dan… namja tampan itu-siwon-hyung- yang secara tak sengaja kukenal karena kebetulan yang aneh. Tuhan, jika dia untukku, biarlah dia hanya untukku. Tapi jika dia bukan untukku, janganlah kau buat aku berharap terlalu tinggi kepadanya karena aku tak ingin sakit hati. Aku berdo'a dalam diamku.

***FIN***

Epilogue…

"berhenti menggodaku! Dasar kalian ini pasangan sok alim!kyunnie~ siwonnie-hyung dan kibummie menggodaku terus…lakukan sesuatu pada mereka kyunnie~!" sungmin merengek dengan aegyo super duper innocent-nya yang membuat kyuhyun mati – matian menahan diri agar tak menerkam kelinci manis yang baru saja resmi menjadi pasangan suami-'istri' itu.

Siwon tampak terkekeh sementara tangannya yang bertengger manis dipinggang sang 'istri'. "bummie, sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum magnae setan itu berkoar dan meracuni telingamu yang suci ini." Bisiknya seraya merapatkan pelukkannya membuat kim… ah choi kibum merona karena ucapannya. "ne, yeobo." Jawabnya seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tiba – tiba siwon menarik tengkuk kibum dan melumat bibirnya membuat kibum, sungmin, dan kyuhyun terbelalak kaget karena ulah frontal siwon.

"aigo~ mata suciku tercemar~" kyuhyun menjerit tak jelas seraya menutupi matanya.

BLETAK! Sebuah jitakkan sayang dari siwon membuat kyuhyun mengerang protes."matamu itu sudah kehilangan kesuciannya sejak kau jadian dengan Minnie. Jangan berlagak!" omelnya. Kibum dan sungmin hanya tertawa sementara kyuhyun cemberut.

" oh iya kibummie, bagaimana dengan kalian? Apakah aku akan segera dapat keponakan mungil nan imut – imut dari kalian?"sungmin menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan senyum jahil.

Kibum menunduk dengan rona merah sampai telinga." Um, sujujurnya aku sedang hamil 3 minggu." Jawabnya membuat sungmin mengerjab –kerjabkan matanya berulang kali. " aigo, kau sudah hamil? Padahal kalian baru menikah 3 bulan. Ah, hyung chukkae!"dia langsung memeluk siwon dan kibum bergantian." Minnie…" suara kyuhyun mnginterupsi mereka. Sungmin menoleh, "ne? waeyo kyunnie?" tanyanya polos. Kyuhyun langsung menariknya dalam pelukannya, "daripada kau meributkan calon baby dari siwon-hyung dan kibum-hyung, kenapa tidak kita buat sendiri saja baby kita sendiri? Benar 'kan siwon-hyung?" ujarnya membuat sungmin langsung merona gugup.

Siwon dan kibum yang paham situasi langsung saja pamitan pada pasangan pengantin baru itu karena tak ingin mengganggu malam pertama mereka dan lagipula ini sudah larut malam.

Kehidupan SMA yang indah itu ternyata berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan yang bahagia untuk selamanya-semoga-.

Anyyeong~ *tebar pict sibum* ^_^

Ini FF pertama saya, mian kalau tidak terlalu bagus, -sangat enggak bagus malah kayanya*pundung bareng changmin #plak*- alurnya aneh, kecepetan, banyak typo, enggak sesuai dengan EYD bahasa Indonesia,ending yang enggak jelas, De-El-El. mian ne, maklum saya masih belajar.

FF ini dipersembahkan buat bummie407 tersayang, lunas ya utangku buat kamu Bummie-chan, hehehehe

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya readers m(_ " _)m

Jeongmal gomawo


End file.
